


Absolutely Lovable

by gaywrites



Category: Seduce Me (Visual Novel)
Genre: College AU, F/F, F/M, Living Together, Multi, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, seducemesmut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-09 19:58:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18645052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaywrites/pseuds/gaywrites
Summary: Mika Anderson is a freshman in college, several miles away from her family and friends. If that's not complicated enough, five incubi brothers decide they all want her.





	1. Shut Up!

A deep exhale was Mika Anderson's first instinct as her feet crossed over the threshold of her college campus. Her deep green eyes inexplicably misty over something as simple as taking in the sight of her parent's car driving off in the distance, she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Not that she had much to tuck, but after having long hair practically her whole life, the nervous tick came naturally to her. She could vividly remembered the day she cut it, desperate to show some sort of independence at the ripe age of 18. How desperate her mom was to feign support, despite the way she swooned slightly whenever looking directly at her. Or how her dad glared constantly, knowing that she was too old to be scolded simply for changing her hairstyle. She had never felt a thrill like that before, and before she knew it, Mika was at a piercing parlour getting a septum ring with Suzu.

Mika fought back a smile at the memory, biting her lower lip. She unconsciously felt her hand slide to her back pocket, already considering calling them. Yes they drove her up the wall but Mika loved her parents. She hadn't been separated from them for longer than a month since she was in diapers, and now she was expected to spend a whole college semester away from her Father's pestering and her Mother's smothering? She let out a rather pathetic whimper.

"How fucking old are you.." Mika muttered to herself under her breath, finally tearing her eyes from the spot where her parent's car used to be. With a regretful sigh, she began to walk across campus in the direction of the shared house. She rolled her two small suitcases in only one hand, never being the type to over pack.

Her eyes downcasted and starting at directions on her phone, Mika barely made it a couple steps before she had walked directly into what she assumed was somebody's shoulder. "Shit! S-sorry!" She immediately apologized, bowing at the stranger... And then instantly realizing how dumb that just was. Nobody bows at college! Curse her parents for making her attend those stupid 'common-courtesy-for-young-ladies' classes. Rich people sure do blow their money on just about anything. Her face scrunched up in embarrassment, and she wasn't all too surprised to hear the sound of someone struggling to not laugh above her. And why was she still bowing?!

"Did you just... Bow at me?" Finally deciding that whoever this was, they were probably a jerk who she could and would make eye contact with, Mika lifted her head. A boy with fluffy black hair and blue doe-eyes continued to snicker at her. His cheek had a faint dusting of freckles which you wouldn't notice unless you were up close. And God, was she up close! Mika practically flew several inches away from the boy, making his snorts turn into full on chuckles. His laugh was so magnetic, but then again so was seemingly everything else about him.

"'s not that funny!" Her voice considerably more breathless than intended, Mika decided this guy smelled of trouble. Actually, he smelt of citrus, but you know what she meant, dammit! With a flip of her hair that would have served far more dramatic of an exit if she hadn't chopped it all off, she began storming off, swinging her backpack back over her shoulder and ignoring the way he called out to her.

Now this she was more comfortable with; having control over the situation, having the last word. Though Suzu teased her and Naomi endlessly about their beliefs in astrology, Mika was almost certain that it was because she was a Taurus that she was like this. Speaking of, she missed her best friends to death. Feeling too embarrassed to call her parents over something so trivial as bumping into a hot guy, she instead turned to the two ladies who she knew were down to hear anything and everything about her first day.

The phone rang twice before it was picked up. " **Hey girly! Miss us already?** " Suzu's boisterous voice answered. Mika's heart swelled twice it's size at the sound. "You know me too well. It hasn't even been an hour and I've already fucked something up!" She whined, knowing her friends would be quick to shower her in much needed attention. God, she loved them.

There was some shuffling on the other end of the line as Naomi took the phone away from Suzu. " **Oh no! What happened? Do we have to come over there?** " Naomi was always quick to mother her. Mika giggled, sighing appreciatively. "Dude, I won't let you travel five hours over here in Chicago traffic just because I'm anxious. But I bumped into this total asshole with an asshole-ishly pretty face and... I fucking bowed at him. God, he was so annoyingly pretty. Like, not even hot just... ethereal. Actually, he was hot too." Mika couldn't see them but she could tell they were exchanging looks which instantly made her irrationally defensive.

"What?!" she huffed out, still searching aimlessly down the halls for the damn shared house on her phone, Suzu and Naomi on speaker phone. As she turned another corner, a large building a few minutes away from campus stood tall and intimidating. The weird mixture of fear and excitement settling in the pit of Mika's stomach almost drowned out Suzu's crows of, 'You likeee himmm' and what she assumed was the sound of Naomi immediately scolding her for it. Mika swallowed against the large bump forming in her throat.

 

And as she entered her new home for the next few years of her life unbeknownst to Mika herself, she had just made the best and the worst decision of her life to come.


	2. Expect the Unexpected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m so sorry that this took so long!! i had so much to do!! i’ll try harder to update faster :(

“H-haa?!" Mika gapped as she entered the room. Sitting casually around HER new dorm room was five complete strangers. More specifically, five hot strangers. One of which she recognized.

"Hey! Aren't you the pretty lady who bowed at me earlier? Guys, I was just telling you about her!" He gestured excitedly to the other men in the room. Mika flushed, as though she had walked in on something not meant for her eyes to see.

"Whoa, are you our new roomie?" A childish curiosity shimmered in his pale blue eyes. Mika blinked owlishly past him at the men, who only stared back with mild interest.

The first to catch her eye was a green-eyed boy sitting hunched in a corner of the room, a seemingly permanent scowl settled on his attractive features, as though Mika being in her own room was a personal offence against him and everything he loved. His sharp jaw tensed intimidatingly at the sight of her lingering eyes. Mika was quick to look elsewhere.  

Another man sat importantly in an armchair, arms crossed and glasses pushed high against his pointed nose. He simply smiled politely, yet from the way his brows were furrowed, Mika could tell he was slightly stunned to see her.

The next boy’s very presence seemed to annoy Mika the most. From the way he looked her up and down with a suggestive smirk to the corner of his lips, to the way he comfortably lay across her bed, red hair obnoxiously covering his left eye. She could tell just by looking at him that this man would gnaw at her patience.

On the contrast another boy sat quietly at the edge of the bed, almost going unnoticed. He seemed to blend into the walls despite his flaming crown of ginger hair that hid his soft features from view slightly. Mika chanced a wobbly smile that likely resembled a pained grimace. He looked away, worrying a pink lower lip.

 Suzu chose this moment to remind her that herself and Naomi were still on call. "Hey, you still there?! C'mooon we're boreddd! Talk to us!" Suzu whined, trying to get a response from her. Mika gulped down the bile in her throat as the sound reverberated around the uncomfortably silent room. "Hey I'll uh- call you guys back. I've got a situation" She quickly whispered into the phone, turned away from the strangers. Once she had hung up not waiting for a reply, Mika slowly but surely turned back to face them.

"Miss, allow me to explain as you’re clearly confused. I'm so sorry for the inconvenience. We were told a new roommate would be arriving shortly, but we didn't exactly think it would be... well, a female. Please, allow me to make a call to the organizers and bring up the misunderstanding.” The man sitting in the armchair stated with a clearing of his throat, speaking as someone would console an injured child. It was irritatingly patronising, but Mika recognised he was going for the consoling vibe. 

"Uh, yeah thanks- Thank you! I meant thank you.." Mika stumbled on her words, too flustered and confused to enunciate.

"For future reference, Miss, I'm James, and these are my brothers. That's Sam" he gestured towards the man sitting in the corner, who barely twitched an eyebrow in acknowledgement, earning a small tsking sound from James. "Matthew, but I hear you two have met." Matthew beamed far too widely at her, getting a shy wave in return from Mika. "Those two are Erik and Damien." The feeling of eyes on her made Mika look straight through the window, rather than meet their stares.

Erik decided to chip in, running a hand through his fringe. "You seem disheveled, princess. why not have a seat?" he winked, slightly sitting up and patting the place right next to him. Mika practically gagged at the pet name, not feeling nearly as bad for her initial judgement of the man.

"I'm fine, thanks. I'll just stand outside until this little ‘inconvenience’ is sorted." And with that, Mika stepped out of the room and leaned against a wall, needing several large gulps of fresh air. Why the fuck did shit like this only happen to her? She was quiet frankly pissed off by the constant stream of ridiculousness that was her life so far. She had come here, halfway across the country, to escape it! 

 **knock knock -** a sound came from within the room. The man who had informed her of the mix up solemnly stepped out, walking towards Mika and meeting face to face. Now that he was in front of her, and not sitting, Mika came to the realisation that he was tall as fuck. This wouldn’t bode well for her plans of sticking up for herself. Because who would be intimidated by someone who had to physically look up to even talk to them?

"Miss, please excuse his behaviour..." He trailed off, noticing that Mika had began to zone out. A few loose strands of black hair brushed against his pale forehead, and it took all the self-restraint left within Mika not to tuck the strands behind his ear.

"Miss? Are you alright?" His eyes deep pools of whiskey, piercing through her as they searched in earnest. "Miss.”

Suddenly a warm and inviting hand placed itself upon her upper arm, Making Mika shudder at the zap of electricity that tingled underneath her skin. She unconsciously leaned into the touch, but it was gone as soon as it had arrived. The removal of said hand seemed to break whatever hold the man had on her, snapping Mika back to reality.

What the fuck was up with these guys?! Why was she practically putty in all their hands?

"Uh- I- sorry what was that?" This earned annoyed sigh from James. "I said, I've just been informed that there are currently no rooms available with the amount of space you requested. You may have to stay with us until further notice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anna ou-


End file.
